A Helping Hand
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine has a seizure and Kurt helps Sam help Blaine through it! Oneshot! Enjoy!


**A/N- Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm writing the chapters for my other stories still! This has been something I've wanted to write for a while now, but I'm not sure how I feel about it now that I have. Please let me know what you think! You're reviews keep me going! Anyway, this is a quick one shot of Blam (who I just love) with a sprinkling of what I think will be called Kam! :)**

**-I don't own anything from Glee.**

* * *

Sam walked into the choir room and found that he was only the second to arrive for Glee club practice, with Blaine already in the room, sitting on one of the seats with his body hunched forward as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Hey man, you ok?"

Blaine looked up and Sam could see his friend was sweating and looked a little pale, "Yea, yea I'm…" He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath and let it back out before answering, "I'm fine, just a little nauseas."

He walked into the room and took the seat next to Blaine, "Did you eat something weird?"

"No… I don't know."

Sam could see that Blaine was swallowing frequently as if bile was continuously rising into his mouth, "Do you need to go to the bathroom? Or I could get the trash can if you don't think you can make it."

Blaine shook his head but kept his eyes closed, "I don't…no, no I'm…" He opened his eyes and suddenly sat up straight and dug through his pocket, his eyes wide, "Call Kurt." He shoved his phone into Sam's hand and proceeded to scoot to the ground, grabbing his bag and using it as a pillow.

Sam looking at him curiously, "Blaine, what—"

"I..I'm…seizure…call Kurt."

"Jeeze man, should I get the nurse?"

Blaine shook his head but closed his eyes, "Just call him…he'll tell you…" he looked as if the nausea was hitting him again.

Sam looked at Blaine for another moment but quickly found Kurt in his contacts and connected the call.

It rang twice, "Hey Blaine, sorry I'm just about to go to practice for—"

"Kurt!" When did his voice become so panicked?

"…umm Sam?"

"Yea, yea…look, Blaine said to call you…he said he wasn't feeling well, then all of a sudden gave me his phone and said to call you and laid on the ground and—"

"Sam, relax. Is he having a seizure?"

Sam looked at him, Blaine's body was lying still on the ground, his eyes closed, "Blaine, you still with me?"

The boy only nodded his answer.

"No, he's just lying there. Kurt what do I do?"

"Ok, just breathe. Sometimes before people have a seizure they can tell it's going to come. They get weird tastes in their mouths and start feeling ill. Is he away from anything that can hurt him?"

"Um…yea he's a few feet from the chairs."

"Good, now I want you to listen, when he starts to seize, his body will get really stiff and then it will start to shake. It's going to look bad, but you need to not touch him, ok? Is his head on something?"

"Yea he put his bag under it."

"Ok, good. When his body starts moving, you need to time how long it happens, ok? The nurse is going to need to know that ok? Is anyone else in the room?"

"No, it's just me. No one is here yet. Kurt I'm nervous, what if—"

Suddenly, Blaine's entire body stiffened to a point that looked painful to Sam, but just as quickly as it happened, he began to thrash around.

"Oh god."

"Ok, I know. Just keep calm. Go kneel next to him, but Sam, _don't_ touch him."

Sam nodded, forgetting he was on the phone and dropped down to the floor next to Blaine.

"Holy…what the hell?"

Sam looked up from Blaine's body and Finn was standing at the door, his face white as a sheet.

"Who's that? Did someone come in?"

Sam was suddenly aware that Kurt was still on the phone attached to his ear.

"It's Finn."

"Perfect. Tell him that he needs to keep everyone out and to send the next person who gets there to go get the nurse."

"Finn, Kurt said that you need to send whoever comes next to get the nurse, and that no one else should come in."

Finn didn't look away from Blaine's body, "Ok…is he gonna die?"

Sam looked back to Blaine, "Kurt, is he going to die?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Kurt said no."

Finn nodded his head then turned and walked back out the door.

Blaine's body shook for a few more moments then stopped, his arms and legs still twitching slightly.

"I think…I think it's done." Sam let out a long breath and heard Kurt do the same.

"Good. Ok, two minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

"What?"

"That's how long it lasted."

"Oh god, I completely forgot to count."

"That's ok, I know how scary it can be the first time you see someone having a seizure. Listen, you need to get him on his side. What you need to do is put his arm closet to you out towards you, roll him towards you, then bend the leg closet to you, up so that he stays on his side."

"Ok, ok," Sam went to move then stopped, "Oh god."

"What? What happened?"

"Kurt he…jeeze he like peed on himself."

"That happens sometimes when a person has a seizure. Sam, don't mention it to anyone, he'll be mortified with just you knowing as it is."

"No, of course I won't," Sam rolled Blaine on his side as he was told, "Ok, he's on his side. Now what?"

"Good, ok, now try and talk to him and see if he'll answer you. Shake his arm a little if he doesn't respond, but be gentle."

Sam rubbed Blaine's arm a little, "Blaine, hey…Blaine can you hear me?"

"Anything Sam?"

"Umm..no, his eyes moved a little, but he…no he didn't answer."

"Try again."

"Blaine? Hey, you with me buddy?" Sam once again rubbed up and down Blaine's arm and then grabbing his hand and squeezing gently.

Blaine blinked his eyes open slowly, he was obviously having a difficult time keeping them open, "What?" His voice was soft and low.

"Ok, ok he answered."

"Try and get him to talk a little bit."

"Um…what do I say?"

"Here, put me on speaker phone."

Sam did as he was told and moved the phone close to Blaine's face, "Ok you can talk."

"Blaine? Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"I…Kurt?" It was still very low.

"Yes…yes it's me. You had a seizure, Blaine."

"I…um…yea."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I know. Ok, why don't you sleep a little? The nurse should be here soon and she can call your mom to come get you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Sam, take me off speakerphone again."

"How'd you know what to do? I didn't even know he had seizures."

"He hasn't had one in a long time so his doctor had started taking him off the medications. He doesn't like to tell people about it because he thinks it's embarrassing. Don't worry, you did great. I have a cousin who is epileptic like Blaine so I have experience with them, though thankfully I've never seen him have one."

"Well thanks for talking me through that. I know you said you were busy but—"

"No, of course I would. Can you let me talk to the nurse when she gets there? I'll call him later to make sure he's alright."

"Sure, of course."

The nurse came and spoke with Kurt, and Blaine's mother was called. It was only when Sam knew that Blaine was safe and that there were people there who could take care of him did he let out a sigh of relief and release Blaine's hand.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Blaine walked into the choir room, only to find Sam sitting by himself, looking through some sheet music.

"Hey." Blaine's voice was low. Embarrassed.

Sam looked up and smiled, "Hey, man. How're you feeling?"

"Oh, fine…um look, I'm really sorry that you had to see that." His cheeks turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, eyes diverted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad that you could let me know and tell me to call Kurt. I wouldn't have known what to do."

"I haven't had a seizure in over five years, I figured they were over, but then…well I guess not. I'm back on medicine for it again so I shouldn't have another one. "

Sam nodded, noticing Blaine still not looking at him, "Look, Blaine, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

He looked up, but his eyes didn't meet Sam's, "I woke up later in different pants." The pink tinge on his cheeks darkened

"Kurt said that happens sometimes."

Blaine nodded, "It's still embarrassing."

"I would never spread that around, Blaine. You know I wouldn't."

He finally looked at him, smiling a little as they made eye contact, "Yea I know," he nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

**Please let me know if you've enjoyed it or thought it was horrible! I'm interested in knowing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
